


Philosophy love

by giovannac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Niall is obsessed with philosophy, School, Teacher Harry, Teacher Niall, actually everybody is a teacher, and Harry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovannac/pseuds/giovannac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a philosophy teacher and Harry is new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philosophy love

“Well, today we will be seeing an Italian philosopher, his name was Giacomo Leopardi, now” Niall started giving his lesson, one he enjoyed, he was finally in one of his favorite philosophers, he was excitedly telling the class about his life when the door was opened.

A guy with curly hair and green eyes stepped in, he was extremely tall. Niall had to make sure he wasn’t drooling.

“Ah, hello, my name is Harry Styles!” Harry reached towards Niall and shook his hand “Sorry we couldn’t meet before, but well” he turned towards the students “I’m the new counselor, any problems, academic and personal you can come to talk to me, my office is open, don’t hesitate to come” Niall heard some girls in the back murmuring.

Harry turned towards the presentation and smiled “Ah, Giacomo Leopardi, “poesia pensante e pensiero poetante”” Harry winked and walked away.

_

“I think I am in love” Niall said dramatically, laying his body in the table were Louis was, Louis started at Niall with eyebrows crunched “What? Who?” Niall sighed deeply “The new councelor, he quoted Leopardi, we are getting married next month” Louis laughed at Niall and Niall pouted.

“I thought you had stoped drooling over guys who could quote stuff” Louis said while eating his sandwich, Niall sighed again “He is not any guy! He quoted my favorite philosopher! And hove you seen him?!” Louis nodded “Yeah, curly hair, a walking giraffe, saw him, how could you not? The projector covered his face” 

Niall laughed and made a crying face at the same time, Zayn approached them and made a face “Why is Niall making strange faces? Did you eat something?” Niall glared and Zayn laughed “No, he is in love with the new cou-“ Louis eyes widened at the same time as Niall’s.

“Hey, have you met Harry? He is new” Liam said sitting down, Harry sitting next to him slowly “Yeah, we met him, how is the school going?” Harry nodded and smiled a bit “Great, uhm, met all the teachers already” 

“Well, you now are part of the humanities teachers club because we teach humanities and we are the greatest teachers in this school” Louis said pointing at each other, Zayn made a face which made Niall laugh “Well, tonight we are having a welcoming party to you!” Harry looked unsure.

“Uh, i don’t know it’s school night...” Louis shook his head “No, you will come, it’s just for a bit, get to know you better!” Harry sighed but nodded anyways, Louis cheered and Niall covered his face in his arm, he just hopes he doesn’t make anything stupid.  
-

They were all sitting around the bar, chatting happily “And are you the only teachers in the department?” Zayn shook his head “No, there are 2 other girls but one hates Niall” they started laughing at that and Niall groaned “Why?” Harry asked genuinely confused, Niall wanted to cry at how adorable he looked.

“This philosophy teacher, Jane, she was in love with Niall, but Niall doesn’t swing that way” Niall chocked on his drink and Zayn coughed awkwardly “Uh, so yeah, it’s only us!” Louis said cheerly, Niall thanked the heavens for having Louis.

“No, give me that, you’ve had enough and tomorrow you have classes” Louis whined when Niall took his drink, Liam and Zayn were getting something form the bar, leaving Niall watching out for Louis and Harry sitting in front of them.

“So, how long have you known each other?” Harry asked, Louis made a thinking face “Uh, since we were 17, yeah, we’ve been together since then” Louis hugged Niall tightly and Niall made a face.

“Oh, you’ve been together for a long time” Niall shook his head immediately “No, wait, not like that!” but before he could say anything else, Liam and Zayn were there.

-

Niall hurried through the corridors, he was late for his class, extremely late. He opened the door loudly making many eyes turn towards him “I’m so-“ but before Niall could continue, he saw Harry in his desk “Uhm, what are you doing here?” Niall asked him.

“Hey Niall!” he said happily “Oh, well, you weren’t here so...” Harry trailed off awkwardly “No, it’s okay, thank you” Harry nodded happily and walked outside the classroom.

Niall stayed inside his classroom during lunch, he had a lot of papers to grade 

“The guys were looking for you” Niall looked up and his cheeks turned pink “Oh, hey, sorry, a lot to grade” Harry nodded and sat down next to him “Here, I bought you one in the cafeteria” Niall looked at Harry and shook his head “no, no, it’s okay, I’ll eat later” Harry shook his head “Take it, eat” he smiled and Niall almost fainted again.

Almost.

And that became a routine to them, Niall was in his classroom during lunch since it was exams and projects season and Harry was with him, bringing him a sandwich or something to eat.

“Hello, Mr. Styles and Mr. Horan” a girl came inside the room, Niall looked at her confusedly “Hello” Harry said cheerfully “What can I do for you?” Niall looked at them confusedly, she took a chair and sat in front of them “So, I like this guy, he is the class, you know him Mr. Horan, Jacob” Niall nodded “Yeah, well, I need an excuse to talk to him, I can’t simply just go to him and say ‘Hey, I think you are a great person, also I want to make out with you’ like I can’t do that, you understand me right?” 

She looked at Niall and he really wondered if she was talking about his situation with Harry “Right, so anyways, since we make a lot of projects in pairs I was thinking, can you maybe make us partners so I can talk to him?” 

Niall looked at her confusedly for a second “Of course he can do that, right Niall?” Niall looked at Harry and blinked, he rolled his eyes “You know what, I will make an activity during this hour, don’t worry” she squealed “Thanks! You are the best!” and with that she was out of the class.

Niall felt a hand in the back of his head “Ouch! What was that for!” Harry glared at him “A poor girl comes to you and you don’t know what to say!” Niall was going to reply something stupid when the door was open and three guys came inside.

“We haven’t seen you in a long time so now we are here! What’s up!” they sat down and looked at both of them expectantly “A girl with love problems-“ Niall interrupted “She is 17 she is not in love” Harry glared at him “What do you know about love? You can fall in love with just looking at someone” Harry said, Niall sighed.

“What do you want me to do then?” Harry thought for a bit “Oh! I know, what about that love myth? the androgynous myth?” Niall shrugged “How do you know about the androgynous myth?” Harry rolled his eyes “Everybody knows that myth”

Louis chirped in “I don’t!” Harry sighed “Tell them Niall” he said rolling his eyes “The gods were angry at the human race, and since they were connected, male and male, girl and girl or boy and girl, he decided as a punishment to separate them, making them search their whole lives for their other half, and when you find them it doesn’t matter the sex or their flaws, but what you feel with them” 

Harry smiled happily “It’s one of my favorite myths!” Zayn looked at Harry “The only thing I got form all of this is that Harry is a hopeless romantic and you want to help a girl?” Harry blushed a bit “Well, I see something in my mind, I think I know what I will do, will you come tomorrow then?” Niall asked Harry, he nodded happily and Niall smiled “It’s settled then” 

-

“Okay class, so, today, we will do an activity to learn about the androgynous myth” he received confused glances, Harry was behind him smiling extremely widely “You will take one of this papers, it has a shape and you will show it to me, I will explain what to do later” 

One by one each student went to him and grabbed a paper until Jacob came towards him, he showed it to him and it was a circle, Niall smiled and quickly made a circle in another page, the girl came towards him and Niall smiled and gave her the paper with the circle, she looked at him confusedly but took it anyways.

“Isn’t it fair that you and Mr. Styles take a paper too?” a boy said, Niall shook his head but Harry nodded “Yeah, okay” Niall looked at him and harry shrugged taking one but not showing it to Niall.

Niall took his and turned towards the class “Okay, another person ahs the same shape as yours, you have to find them in a limit of 3 minutes, go!” the class started talking to each other, looking for their shape, Niall smiled when he saw the girl and the boy together “I have a triangle, what do you have?” Niall tensed, he knew his shape “I don’t know, haven’t opened it” Harry made a gesture to open it and Niall sighed “A triangle” Harry’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape. He was about to talk but his timer rang.

“Time’s up, everybody is with their other shapes?” Niall saw some where standing without a partner “Now I shall explain you the myth” Niall grinned when he saw the girl chatting happily with the guy, he felt Harry squeezing his hip, he turned towards him and saw Harry smiling down at him, Niall smiled back and turned towards the class.

Perhaps this was not only good for the teenage couple.

-

“Louis what are you doing here?” Niall whined, it was a Saturday, way too early for Louis to be there, he rolled his eyes and entered the house, sitting in the sofa “We have to talk” Niall was a bit more awake now, maybe it was an emergency? Something had happened?

“We are all sick of you and Harry flirting and nothing happening” Niall looked at Louis in disbelief “What?” Louis sighed “Ni, he likes you too, but you don’t want to see it” Niall shook his head “He even helped you with the class activity didn’t he?” Niall blushed a bit when he remembered he got the same shape as Harry’s “Why are you blushing?” Niall snapped towards his friend “Nothing” Louis smirked “What happened?!” Niall sighed “It’s silly” he mumbled, Louis shook his head “I don’t care, I want to know what you do with him” 

“I got paired with him yesterday, we got the same figure for the myth” Louis awed loudly “This is the cutes thing ever, oh my God! It’s like you are in high school again!” Niall threw a pillow at Louis and glared “I’m not a teenage schoolgirl with a crush, I refuse to think that” Louis nodded “keep telling yourself that” 

“Can’t you say something like that? Flirt a bit more directly?” Louis asked, Niall groaned “I don’t know about that! I only know philosophy and that’s about it!” Niall said “Can’t you use that then? You two know a lot about that” Louis said, Niall glared “Oh yes, I’m going to say ‘are you plato’s ideology? Because you are not from this world” Louis started laughing loudly and Niall threw a pillow at him.

The doorbell rang and Niall stared at it for a second and looked at Louis, he shrugged, Niall walked towards the door and opened it “Hey Niall!” Liam, Zayn and Harry where standing outside his door “We tried to call Louis bu-“ Louis chirped in “Hello!” Harry crunched his eyebrows “Oh, there he is” 

They all walked to the living room, Niall sitting, or more completely laying, Harry was avoiding his gaze, he had red cheeks and Niall was seriously wondering if he was imagining it. 

“Uh, mate, I know you love to go around naked and all but I think you should wear some clothes” Niall turned down and saw he was only wearing boxers, he ran and screamed ‘sorry’.

Niall came back with some jeans and a t-shirt “Well, we are here because there is a flee market and we want to go, so c’mon, we are going” They all got into Zayn’s car somehow and drove, it was not that far so they arrived in 5 minutes.

They started walking around until Louis, Zayn and Liam got lost within the commotion of people “I can’t see them” Harry said, Niall looked down at his phone and saw a text form Louis saying to enjoy their time, Niall blushed “Don’t worry, c’mon”

They started walking around, their hands brushing when they got too close to each other. “Let’s go there!” Harry said, pulling Niall towards a stand that sold paintings. Harry had a bright smile, showing Niall around and how he knew some of the artists. “They are for charity, I think it’s an amazing job” he said once they walked outside, Niall smiled “yeah, it’s incredible” 

They continued walking around “C’mon, let’s go here” there were many books around, Niall walked around and saw “I canti e le operette morali” Niall took it and stared at it, they didn’t sell this book anymore.

“Whatcha got there” Niall jumped and turned around, Harry had put his face in his neck and Niall felt shivers in his spine. “Ah, Leopardi? But it’s in Italian” Harry made a face “excuse you I know Italian” Niall said playfully, Harry raised his arms and smiled “Impressive” Niall looked at the price and groaned “Lets go” “But don’t you want to get the book?” Niall shook his head “Too expensive, c’mon” Harry reluctantly followed him.

“What ice cream do you want?” Harry asked him while sitting in a booth “Chocolate” Harry nodded and went for their ice creams “You don’t have to pay for mine, I have money he-“ but Harry cut him off “I dragged you here in a Saturday, I can buy you ice cream” he winked, Niall blushed and went back to his nails. 

“You got vanilla?!” Niall made a face when Harry returned with their ice creams “I like it better!” Harry said, “People who prefer vanilla over chocolate are not to trust” Niall said, squinting his eyes at Harry, he laughed “I’m sorry, yeah, you caught me, I’m a murderer” he said with a straight face, but ended laughing with Niall.

They talked for a while, Niall enjoyed it, but he couldn’t stop thinking about how much this looked like a date.

“So, in the morning when we got there Louis was there” Niall nodded “Yeah, I didn’t know you guys were coming” Harry took a big spoon “Sorry for taking your time with Louis then” he said more quietly, Niall thought for a minute until he realized what Harry was implying “What! no! we are not together, we are friends! No, God, Louis is straight!” Harry looked at him confusedly “But he was with you in the morning-“ Niall interrupted him “Yeah because he wanted to tell me something” Harry made a face “Oh, sorry for implying things” Niall shook his head and smiled, at least that was out of the way.

-

“So, class, how did you enjoy Friday’s activity?” some were saying ‘good’ and ‘I liked it’ Niall smiled “I’m glad you liked it, no-“ one student talked “What did you and Mr. Styles get?” Niall turned around “I believe that is not important” the girl rolled her eyes “C’mon Mr. Horan, did you guys get each other?” she smiled widely, he coughed awkwardly “Well, it’s not important right now, let’s continue with the next philosopher, Ceneca” she groaned but too her notebook out. 

The class finished and Niall sat down, he had a busy weekend and now he was tired (well not busy but he couldn’t stop thinking of Harry so he couldn’t sleep well).

“Hey Niall!” speaking of the devil “hey Harry” he smiled widely, he looked happier than other days “How are you?” he said sitting down, Niall shrugged “Yours?” Harry smiled “I got you something!” he stood up and took a bag out of his backpack, Niall eyed it curiously and stood in front of Harry. 

“Here!” he gave Niall the bag and he opened it, it was the book Niall saw on Saturday. Making wide eyes he turned to Harry “No, I can’t accept it, it’s too expensive!” Harry shook his head, a bit of pink in his cheeks “You really wanted it so… accept it please” Niall doesn’t know how but he hugged Harry “Thank you!” Niall looked up at Harry only to see their faces were nearer.

Niall and Harry’s breath mixed together, lips parted pressed against each other, Niall was in a dream, he couldn’t believe what was happening. They separated the kiss and stared at each other “Well…” and they turned around quickly, 2 girls form Niall’s class were there “I told you they were together! You owe me 10 bucks!” Niall cleared his throat and the girls ran from the class. 

Their was a silence in the room “Uh…” but Harry silenced him with another kiss.

Yeah, Niall could get used to that.


End file.
